


Almost Ruined Birthday

by hopeonfire



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeonfire/pseuds/hopeonfire
Summary: Mrs. Porter tries to save her granddaughter's birthday.





	Almost Ruined Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2005. Edited on June 2011 and June 2019. Set on the birthday after Kristy and the Dirty Diapers.

_Why on earth did I think they'd get along today?_  Druscilla thought glumly. Her birthday party had only lasted five minutes before her parents started arguing. She looked over to her grandmother. 'Please Grandma, do something,' she urged silently.

Her grandmother got her message. "Josephine and Ephrem, stop this at once! You're ruining the poor child's birthday."

Druscilla was disappointed when her grandmother's plea fell on death ears. She was about to cry when her grandmother stood and offered her hand to Druscilla.

Her grandmother looked at her sadly. "Come along dear. You shouldn't have to listen to this on your birthday."

Druscilla took her grandmother's hand and they left her parents and their fighting behind.


End file.
